


Honey and coffee

by DDDDDaddyBiig



Category: Cutie Honey - All Media Types, South Park
Genre: Gore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDDDaddyBiig/pseuds/DDDDDaddyBiig
Summary: A fateful encounter with a mysterious visitor changes Tweek's life.





	Honey and coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Oh boy who's ready for a terrible crossover. I can't wait to look back at this when I become an adult.

_"Give me... That... DEVICE!"_

_"I-I-I DON'T KNOW-AHH!" The monstrous tall creature was closing in. Its malicious, cat-like eyes leering at him. Startled, Tweek jumped backwards, only to be me greeted by the sharp edge of the building. There was nowhere to go, it was no longer a 'Flight or Flee' situation. He would have to either jump off or fight back in his weakened state. The blond was twitching like crazy._

_Jump or fight? Jump or fight? Jump or fight? UGH, IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH PRESSURE!_

_"Tweek!"_

_\---_

"AAAAAAHHH-"

You know you're in for the adventure of a lifetime when a random person dressed in black breaks into your house at 2 AM and begs you to take care of a 'mythical object'.

Well, that's exactly what happened to Tweek Tweak, at a Sunday night, to be specific.

out of all people, it had to be him.

"Shhhhhh! Please, listen up kid. I don't have much time left!" The person said, putting their sticky gloved arm around Tweek's neck and Tweek's mouth, almost like a rear naked choke

The person dressed in black placed their other hand on their neck, due to the black clothing, Tweek wasn't able to see what exactly they were doing, but they were trying to rip out some sort of-

**RIIIIIP!**

Black strip. It was a black strip. With what seemed to be a heart on it. The lighting of the room was dim so he couldn't really see it that well, but he was sure it was a choker, an odd, girly chocker

"MMMMPPFF!"

"Take it! Take this with you, please! I beg you! **She** is coming for me!"

Tweek couldn't remove the person's arm from his mouth. It was way too strong, it almost as if they were made of metal!

Oh no.

He was running out of oxygen.

He continued trying to remove the stranger's arm but it wouldn't move. And the stranger didn't seem to be planning on removing it either, watching as the blond kid struggled to breathe.

Before Tweek completely blacked out, he heard the stranger say:

"Don't let the panthers scare you, okay?"  
_What did she mean by that? What was going on?  
_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, critique is always appreciated.


End file.
